


Honey x Sakamaki Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: A little Yui bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warning: A little bit of Yui bashingHoney has known the Sakamaki's since he was little. They are really close that the Sakamaki brothers feel more than just friendship for Honey and Honey returns those feelings. But what happens when Yui arrives?





	1. Chapter 1

Honey put a piece of cake in his mouth "Yum this cake tastes so good!" Honey had been eating cake to keep himself busy because the Sakamaki's were still asleep and also because he really loves cake.

-Knock Knock-

Honey looked up "there's someone at the door I should answer it." Honey looked back at the cake on his plate "but this cake looks so good" he looked at the Kitchen door then back at the cake on his plate. Honey sighed "ok I'll eat the cake first then I'll go check who's at the door." Honey started eating his cake again with a smile on his face.

Honey puts the last piece of cake in his mouth. He then puts the fork on the plate and places it on the sink. Honey grabs Usa-chan and went to the front door. He stopped then looked to his left and saw a girl kneeling infront of Ayato. Honey slowly walked over so he doesn't wake Ayato up. "Excuse me who are you?"  Honey was curious on who this girl was she has blond hair and pink eyes she looked pretty. The girl turned to face Honey "my name is Yui Komori my father said I am to live here" Honey was confused he hadn't been told about this. "I wasn't aware but maybe Rei-chan knows." Yui nodded and looked back at Ayato.

She touched his hand "his hand is cold!" she put her head on his chest she couldn't hear a heart beat. "His heart has stopped I need to call an ambulance" "wait Yui" she didn't listen she pulled her phone out but before she could phone the ambulance the phone was snatched out of her hand.

Ayato started to sit up. He turned his face facing Yui glaring at her. "Damn your so noisy this isn't even your house so can you please be quiet" Yui looked shocked. "Sorry for disturbing you Aya-chan." Said Honey sadly. Ayato turned towards Honey the anger in his eyes started to disappear. "You don't need to apologise to Yours Truly since it was her that woke me up" Honey felt much happier "I'm glad." Yui looked at them both surprised "your alive" Ayato looked back at Yui annoyed. "Why wouldn't I be alive seriously who do you think I am anyway" Honey looked at Yui curiously but then he realised she hasn't realised Aya-chan was a vampire.

"Honey who is this?" Honey looked infront of him and saw that it was Reiji. "This is Yui Komori she was told she is supposed to be living with us by her father."Reiji looked confused. "Why wasn't I told about this Ayato explain this to me at once" Ayato looked at Reiji still annoyed "Huh how would I know anything about it, this is new me too you never told us you would be moving in with us Pancake" Honey looked at Yui so Rei-chan didn't know about her coming here. Yui looked at Ayato annoyed "you were to busy talking to this midget for me to tell you" snapped Yui. Honey looked at her surprised he held Usa-chan more tightly he looked like he was about to cry. Yui looked at Ayato and Reiji when she saw the anger in there eyes she knew she was in trouble. "You made him cry you- Honey grabbed a hold of Ayato's  wrist "leave her alone please don't hurt her I'm ok" Ayato looked in Honeys eyes and saw they were red he became even more annoyed but decided to not act on it to not upset Honey further.

"Please follow me let's talk about this else were and make sure her luggage is taken care of" a butler nodded and took the luggage. Yui looked back at Ayato who was glaring at her and then ran to catch up with Reiji. Ayato looked at Honey "are you ok now Honey?" Honey nodded. Ayato wiped his cheeks with is hand "don't listen to pancake ok don't cry you look better when you smile" a big smile appeared on Honey's face he hugged Ayato "thanks Aya-chan!" Ayato returned the hug a smile on his face. Honey letted go of Ayato. "Come on Aya-chan we need to go to were Rei-chan is!" Honey kissed Ayato's cheek and ran off to were Reiji was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Honey was sitting on one of the single sofas directly opposite Ayato. Yui was sitting on the long sofa behind the table. "Now for the sake of formality let's begin, why don't you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house" Yui looked at Reiji nervously. "Right..well I." A laugh was heard coming from the banisters near the stairs. Honey looked and saw Laito leaning on the banister. "Hi Lai-chan!" Shouted Honey excitedly. Honey blinked and felt something wet lick his cheek. "My you taste sweet as usual so delicious" Honey looked to his right and saw Laito leaning on the sofa. "Please let me have a taste too" Honey felt someone lick his ear . "Your right he tastes so delicious" Honey looked behind him and saw it was Kanato. Honey blushed a deep red and looked down hiding his face behind Usa-chan. That caused the triplets to smile at Honey. "Stop that you two it's highly inappropriate to act that way in front of our guest."

"But why it's only natural to want to taste him especially when his taste is so addicting, Kanato agrees with me" Laito looked at Kanato. Kanato looked back at him "yes I do" said Kanato. "Hey knock it off you guys have you forgotten Yours Truly claimed him first consequently Yours Truly gets to be the first to have a taste of Honey today " said Ayato annoyed. "Lame I'm sick of hearing you call your self Yours Truly" said a annoyed voice. Ayato clenched his teeth in anger. He stood up angrily.

"Dammit Subaru I know it's you, come out and show yourself !" Shouted Ayato angrily. "I'm right here" Honey looked behind him, he saw Subaru standing behind his sofa leaning against the wall. "I thought I detected another human, guess I was right, who is this mortal that dares awaken me from my precious sleep?" Said Subaru annoyed. "How did you get into this room so quietly?" Said Yui confused. "You will answer my question first!" Shouted Subaru as he punched the wall which left a dent. Yui looked at Subaru surprised and slightly afraid.

"Please stop fighting I don't like to see you guys fighting" said Honey sadly. The brother and Yui looked at Honey quietly. Honeys eyes started to tear up. Subaru walked over to Honey. "Fine I won't argue with her so stop crying" said Subaru. He ruffled Honeys hair affectionately. Honey looked at Subaru and smiled happily "thank you Suba-chan!" That caused Subaru to blush "no..problem" mumbled Subaru. The rest of the brothers looked at Honey happy that he wasn't crying anymore.

Yui looked at Honey surprised. "Do any of you know what's going on here, I must find out why this young women has come to live with us" demanded Reiji. Ayato sat back down. I wonder if she is the women he mentioned the other day" said a bored voice. "Shu-chan do you why Yui-chan is here?" Said Honey. "Maybe" said Shu. "Don't give us that maybe crap I think we all would appreciate an explanation" said Kanato annoyed. "It was that guy he contacted me a couple of days ago, he told me that we'd have a guest arriving from the church and that we should treat her with respect" explained Shu boredly. "Wait so your telling me is that Pancake here is the prospective bride" said Ayato. "What!" Shouted Yui confused. "Is that all this is" said Kanato disappointed. "Let's be honest she is more like a sacrifice than a bride really" said Laito. "Oh yeah he explicitly said we're not supposed to kill her" said Shu. "Oh really" said Laito. "I'm think it's good that we have a new friend!" Said Honey happily.

"Now that the problem has been solved allow us to introduce ourselves."

"That is the eldest son Shu."  
"Uh."

"My name is Reiji and I'm the second son."

"Next are the triplets Ayato."  
Ayato smirked.  
"Kanato."  
"I hope you don't go too soon."  
"And Laito."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Little Bitch."

"The last son is Subaru."  
"Tch what a waste of time."Subaru looked away annoyed.

"And finally there's Mitsukuni Haninozuka."  
"You can call me Honey I hope we get along" said Honey excitedly.

"I'm still confused no one said anything about being someone's bride and besides all of you are kind of weird" said Yui nervously. "I think I need to contact my father" said Yui. Ayato flipped open her phone. "That's my phone you give it back" demanded Yui. "Do you really think I should after all you made Honey cry" said Ayato. The brothers looked at Yui angry. "You made Honey cry how dare you!" Shouted Subaru. Yui looked at them terrified. "Leave her alone!" shouted Honey. The brothers looked at Honey surprised. "But she made you cry why do you defend her do you care about her more than us!" Shouted Kanato. Kanato started to cry. "Take her to a room now" a butler appeared next to Yui and guided her to her room.

Honey walked over to Kanato and hugged him. "I like Yui as a friend but you all matter to me much more so promise me you wont doubt my love for you all." Said Honey seriously. Kanato hugged Honey back. "I promise Bunny" the brothers all nodded in agreement. Honey smiled happily.

 


End file.
